


Single Dads Club

by seungcheols_housewife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Bisexual Character, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, High School Students NCT Dream, Multi, Rating May Change, Single Parents, Teacher Suh Youngho | Johnny, doyoung is definetly a wine dad, idk what to tag if i am being honest, taeil owns a cute cafe, there will be couples later so I will add them as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheols_housewife/pseuds/seungcheols_housewife
Summary: “Hello, welcome to the first ever single dads club meeting.” Yuta smiled“Uhm...I’m not a dad. I’m an uncle.”“Shut up Jaehyun.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Single Dads Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this has been in the works for a while now. This is my first time posting on here so ion really know how this works yet so be nice to me please. ALSO! Thank you to my bby Hannah for being my beta reader.

“Mark Suh if you are not in the car in the next five minutes I will leave you!” Johnny yelled from the bottom of the stairs

“Five minutes?! I haven’t even done my hair!” 

“You should have thought about that before you was fancy oohing all morning in the damn mirror!” Johnny yelled 

“Dad!” 

“Five minutes Mark!” Johnny yelled walking into the kitchen 

Today was the first day of the new school year and the first day at a new school for both Mark and Johnny. Mark is to begin his senior year and Johnny is to begin his eighth year of teaching senior American history. Johnny was excited, more excited than Mark was and maybe that was the reason why Johnny wanted to leave so soon. 

“I’m ready.” Mark said standing at the top of the stairs

Johnny places the glass of water he had in his hand into the sink and walked back into the living room. Johnny smiled as he watched his son walk down the stairs. Mark was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a nice black, red, and white button up, a suede tan jacket with brass embellishments, pair with a black leather belt and black leather boots. Mark was definitely trying to make a good first impression at his school. 

“You look good son.” Johnny smiled handing Mark his backpack

“Thanks dad,” Mark smiled slipping it on his shoulders “you do too.” 

Johnny was dressed in all black; black slacks, a black turtleneck, a black blazer, black red bottoms. He had a gold chain around his neck along with a gold nameplate that read “Mark” on it. Johnny has his freshly dyed jet black hair styled in a perfect comma that rested against his forehead. He looked really good. 

“Shall we go?” Johnny smiled

“Can I play Twice?” Mark asked

“Only if you throw in a little bit of Tamia.” Johnny said grabbing the car keys

“Deal!” Mark smiled

The car ride to Neo High wasn’t a long one but it was a wild one. Some people, Johnny included, do not need to be allowed to drive. Mark swore he was not gonna make it to school. Mark kept telling himself that if he was gonna die, at least he was gonna die listening to Momo. 

Johnny pulled into the high school’s parking lot and parked in his assigned spot. Johnny turned the car off and turned to his son who was frozen in his spot with a worried look on his face. 

“Talk to me Mark.” Johnny sighed 

“I’m scared.” Mark sighed wiping his palms on his jeans

“Scared? Why?” Johnny asked shifting in his seat so he could get a better look at his son

“Because,” Mark trailed off “I don’t know anybody here.” 

Johnny sighed and grabbed one of his son’s hands. 

“I know going into a school where you don’t know anyone can be scary especially your senior year but you are Mark Suh!” Johnny smiled squeezing Mark’s hand slightly “You are one of the greatest kids to grace this earth and anyone should be glad to have you as a friend.”

“You’re my dad, you have to say that.” Mark rolled his eyes 

“No I’m your dad and I’m supposed to tell you the truth.” Johnny said giving Mark’s hand another squeeze before letting it go

Mark took a deep breath and nodded his head. His dad is right. He is amazing and anyone should be happy to be his friend. 

“You ready champ?” Johnny smiled

“Yeah,” Mark smiled “I’m ready.” 

Mark and Johnny both got out the car. Johnny smiled at the students that walked by while Mark just gripped the straps of his backpack. Johnny began to walk towards the entrance of the school with mark close behind him. 

“Yo! Ole boy with boots.” A voice yelled from behind him

Johnny stopped as did Mark. They both turned around and saw a boy a little shorter than Mark walking towards them. 

“Me?” Mark questioned

“Yeah you,” the boy said standing in front of him “Where did you get that jacket?” 

“Uhm it was my dad’s, I am not sure where he got it from.” Mark said 

“Oh.” The guy frowned “It’s a nice jacket.”

“Oh? Thank you.” Mark smiled

“Uhm excuse me,” Johnny cleared his throat “The jacket is from Ross.” 

The younger boy’s eyes widen as he finally looked over at Johnny. 

“Whoa, are you his dad?” 

“Yes, I’m the new American history teacher, Mr. Suh.” Johnny smiled extending a hand to the student

“Donghyuck Lee.” The boys said shaking his hand

“It’s nice meeting you Donghyuck.” Johnny smiled releasing the teen’s hand

“Uhm my name is Mark.” Mark said

“Mark Suh,” Donghyuck smirked throwing an arm over his shoulder “I have a feeling we are gonna be great friends.” 

~

Johnny walked into his assigned classroom ready to get the day started. He looked around the classroom he decorated last week and felt his chest swell with pride. Everything has came full circle for Johnny. Johnny graduated from Neo high and now he is teaching there. He couldn’t be happier. He wondered if Chungha would be happy knowing Johnny is finally living out his dreams of teaching at his alumni. Johnny let out a sigh and picked up the single picture frame on his desk and smiled at it softly. 

“You would be proud.” Johnny whispered softly

A soft knock of Johnny’s classroom door broke him away from his thoughts. 

“Come in!” Johnny sniffled wiping his eyes quickly 

“Mr. Suh,” a man smiled walking into the classroom “Nice to see you again.”

“Mr. Kim,” Johnny smiled “what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“How many times have I told you to call me Chanyeol.” The man smiled, placing a hand on Johnny’s shoulders 

“The same amount of times I told you to call me Johnny.” Johnny chuckled 

Chanyeol smiled and pulled Johnny in for a hug. 

“It’s good to have you back man.” He said letting Johnny go

“It’s good to be back.” Johnny smiled

Chanyeol and Johnny grew up next door from each other. Chanyeol was there for Johnny all through high school and even in university. They looked out for each other. Chanyeol was the big brother Johnny never had. Chanyeol was the one that taught me the way a man was to be since his father wasn’t there to do such. Johnny wouldn’t be the man he is today without Chanyeol. 

“Where is my nephew?” Chanyeol asked

“He was stolen from me by a student who resembled the sun.” Johnny chuckled

“Donghyuck?”

“Yeah, that was his name.” 

“That kid is something else I’ll tell you.” Chanyeol sighed sitting on the edge of Johnny’s desk 

“How so?” Johnny asked sitting in his chair

Johnny didn’t want his son hanging around someone that is a bad influence. If he needed to he will shut their friendship down before it even forms. 

“He’s not a bad kid Johnny,” Chanyeol chuckles, “I see the wheels in your brain turning.”

“Well when you said the kid was something else I couldn’t help but assume.” 

“Assuming will make an ass out of you and me so don’t do that again.” Chanyeol said as the bell signaling the start of class rang “do you have a first period?”

Johnny nodded his head as he stood up. 

“Good luck brotha.” Chanyeol smiled 

~  
“So Mark Suh where are you from?” Donghyuck asked as the two of them walked down the hall

“I’m from Oakland.” Mark replied 

“And why did you move to L.A.?” 

“My dad is from here. He actually graduated from this school and he saw there was a teaching position opener here and he wanted to come back.” Mark explained 

“Ah your dad, Mr. Suh.” Donghyuck smirked

Mark looked over at Donghyuck with disgust on his face. “Please don’t look like that while thinking of my dad.” 

“Your dad is hot.” Donghyuck 

“Okay that’s gross.” Mark cringed 

Donghyuck threw his head back and laughed. He had a pretty laughed. Mark liked it a lot. Mark hopes the two of them would grow to be close friends so he can hear it often. 

“Donghyuck why are you so loud?” A voice complained from in front of them

“Fuck off Xuxi.” Donghyuck smiled

“Nah I’m good.” The guy smiled walking up to Donghyuck and pulling him in for a kiss 

Mark’s lips formed into a tight smiled as he began to rock on his heels awkwardly. If Mark has it his way, he would most definitely not be standing there watching a stranger and a half stranger swap spit but he didn’t know where to go and Donghyuck was showing him to his first class. 

Mark pulled out his phone and saw it was three minutes before the bell rang so he cleared his throat, hoping to let the two know he was still here. 

Donghyuck grabbed “Xuxi” by his hair and pulled him away from him. 

“Ow!” 

“Sorry Mark.” Donghyuck apologized wiping the string of saliva that hung from his lip away 

“I-It’s fine.” Mark said avoiding the strangers gaze on him

“Who’s your friend Hyuck?”  
“This is Mark, he’s new. Mark this is Lucas.” Donghyuck introduced them

“Wassup man?” Lucas smiled extending his hand out to Mark

“Hey.” Mark said shaking it 

“What grade you in?” Lucas asked dropping his hand

“I’m a senior.”

“Oh cool! Me too! What’s your first period?” Lucas asked 

“AP Lit with Mr. Kim.”

“Yoooo me too! You heading there now? I can show you the way.” Lucas smiled

“Uh…” Mark said looking over at Donghyuck who was currently busy on his phone 

“Come on, I'll take you, besides Hyuck’s first period is on the other side of the school.” Lucas said

“Oh really?” Mark frowned “Why didn’t you tell me? I had you all the way in the opposite direction.” 

“My first period is p.e. I could be late and besides you are new and your dad had already knows my face so I couldn’t abandon you.” Donghyuck said pocketing his phone

“Your dad?” Lucas questioned raising an eyebrow at Mark

“Mr. Suh, the new American history teacher.” Mark explain 

“Yo what? I have you dad for fourth period.” Lucas said

“Lucky! His dad is hot.” Donghyuck pouted

“Please stop calling my dad hot.” Mark whined as the bell rang


End file.
